Confusing Initials
by Arty Diane
Summary: For My dear friend, Ennui Enigma's birthday! John doesn't seem to be able to get a break. As if the problem with his blog wasn't enough, he now has to deal with the confusion of who is writing what at the comments section of today's post. Why does everyone have to use their initials?


**A birthday gift for Ennui Enigma. ****I began writing this before season 3 aired, so some of the facts are inconsistent with that season. ** My muse just left the whole thing right in the middle of it and didn't come back until now...****

* * *

><p><strong><em>Confusing Initials:<em>**

**From the Blog of Dr. John H Watson:**

**15th December**

**The Case I'm Not Allowed to Blog About**

The day started normally, tea, exploding experiment, the usual. Then Sherlock's brother came to pay us a visit, which threw Sherlock into a strop. After they traded barbs for a while, Mycroft literally dumped the file on Sherlock's head and left.

Sherlock, being the stubborn pain he usually is, refused to look at it. So I went ahead and started reading the file and reading out the odd facts and asking Sherlock questions. This of course got him frustrated, so he snatched the file out of my hands and began to study it for himself.

Aaaand that's all the details I can disclose, because as it turned out, the case dealt with a bunch of classified issues and I'm not at liberty to discuss them. Heck, I'd be surprised if even this bit turns up on the blog. (Yes, I'm looking at you big brother, I know you're watching!)

You know what? I'm feeling rather reckless, so I'm going to write an edited version of the case here and see how much I'd get away with. Okay, here it goes:

Sherlock deduced that our first stop is going to be ####### and we needed to interview an individual who shall not be named in order to find out about ########. Then we dashed to intervene the shipping.

Right before we got to the criminals

Then we had to defuse ######. I guess I can say that, right? Explosives have been around for a pretty long time. I'm not in the mood to go and search for its history, but it's not exactly classified information. We dealt with some explosives, okay? It's not like it's our first time or anything! Sherlock blows up stuff all the time, and most of the time there is no TNT involved. Frankly I don't want to know how he does it. I'm getting off topic here!

So after we got rid of that _explosive_ nuisance, we found the cargo and

Then Detective Inspector ######## was almost thrown out of the crime scene because some men form ###### outranked him and took over the scene. Then Sherlock deduced that

And we were lucky not to be thrown in the Thames. So we decided to wrap it up and head back home.

Sherlock is pretty upset, because he didn't get to run after the criminal himself. I don't know why we do that, catching the criminals ourselves I mean. Isn't that other people's job?

**Comments**:

John, did you forget to write most of the case? That makes absolutely no sense!

Harry Watson 16 Dec 11:07

.

What?! Where did the rest of the blog go? Why did you do this Mycroft, it didn't give anything important away!

John Watson 16 Dec 11:15

.

You deleted my deductions? That's cruel Mycroft, you should have at least shown some decency and deleted the whole sentence.

SH 16 Dec 11:17

.

You two are such children. Just take down everything case related and it would make a much more coherent text to read.

MH 16 Dec 11:21

.

I hope Sherlock doesn't destroy any part of my kitchen when he 'blows up' his experiments!

MH 16 Dec 11:22

.

You should tell me all about that case the next time you come to the morgue, Sherlock!

MH 16 Dec 11:24

.

That… is confusing. I never paid attention to the fact that so many of our acquaintances share the same initials!

John Watson 16 Dec 11:29

.

If you pay attention to the content, it's pretty obvious who is talking.

SH 16 Dec 11:30

.

What if the content is ambiguous? Okay, dear MHs, you need to use different signatures.

John Watson 16 Dec 11:33

.

Let me consider that…No.

MH 16 Dec 11:35

.

I'm fine with MH, less letters makes it faster

MH 16 Dec 11:36

.

I'm fine with using MH

MH 16 Dec 11:37

.

This is getting nowhere…

John Watson 16 Dec 11: 39

.

I could use M

M 16 Dec 11:40

.

NO! Absolutely not!

John Watson 16 Dec 11:42

.

And why is that, doctor?

M 16 Dec 11:43

.

Not only would you ruin the memory of my favorite film franchise, that is the same signature a certain criminal used as well.

John Watson 16 Dec 11:50

.

But he's dead, there shouldn't be any problems. You're being overly dramatic.

M 16 Dec 11:52

.

Use that initial again and I'll change the settings to delete your comments.

John Watson 16 Dec 11:55

.

Fine! So touchy.

MH 16 Dec 11:56

.

We're back to square one! : (

MH 16 Dec 11: 57

.

Why don't you use your first name Molly?

John Watson 16 Dec 12:01

.

Meh, too boring. What if there's another Molly who wants to put a comment. What then?

MH 16 Dec 12:04

.

Mrs. Hudson, why don't you use Mrs. H for your signature?

John Watson 16 Dec 12:07

.

That makes me sound old, dear.

MH 16 Dec 12:09

.

I give up!

John Watson 16 Dec 12:10

.

Hahaha! This is great. I sometimes have more fun reading the comments on your blog than the actual content! :D

HS 16 Dec 12:33

.

You have got to be kidding me! Sherlock, is that you?

John Watson 16 Dec 12:35

.

No.

SH 16 Dec 12: 36

.

Who are you? Are you trying to play a joke on us?

SH 16 Dec 12: 37

.

What? No! That's my actual initials!

HS 16 Dec 12: 39

.

Stop it, you're confusing John.

SH 16 Dec 12: 40

.

I could use my initials in reverse you know, use my family name first…

HS (or should I say SH? :P) 16 Dec 12:43

.

Dear HS, please stop teasing SH here, our walls are the ones who pay the price…He's already began to fume.

John Watson 16 Dec 12:47

.

I do not "fume"!

SH 16 Dec 12:48

.

Since you asked so nicely Dr. Watson. I always look forward to your updates!

Holly S 16 Dec 12:50

.

Thanks Holly. Now, all you MHs, we need to get you lot new signing names.

John Watson 16 Dec 12: 52

.

I'm gonna join the club!

MH 16 Dec 12:54

.

Who are you?!

John Watson 16 Dec 12: 56

.

Harry! My initials spell HW, if you look at them upside down, it'll make MH.

MH 16 Dec 12:58

.

Should I come over?

John Watson 16 Dec 13:01

.

If you like, but I'm not drunk!

MH 16 Dec 13:03

.

Stop with the MH, Harriet!

John Watson 16 Dec 13:05

.

Ooooooh, so it's Harriet now, hmm? Should I start spilling beans then?!

Harry Watson 16 Dec 13:07

.

As long as it's just beans and not some alcoholic beverage, it's fine with me. I can always delete the 'beans', I'm the admin here! :D

John Watson 16 Dec 13:11

.

You don't have total control it seems…

MH 16 Dec 13:12

.

If you are Mycroft, touch my blog again and you'll see the consequences when you come around Baker Street next time. If this is Molly, you should know better, what with glass houses and all that.

John Watson 16 Dec 13:16

.

How do you know it's not Mrs. Hudson?

SH 16 Dec 13:17

.

Her style is different, and I doubt she'd go around hacking my blog.

John Watson 16 Dec 13:19

.

See? You can tell by the content of the post, no need to fret.

SH 16 Dec 13:20

.

I'm still stuck between two possibilities…

John Watson 16 Dec 13:22

.

I guess this would be a bad time to budge in then?

MH 16 Dec 13:24

.

Who are you? I'm guessing you're not any of the other 3 MHs.

John Watson 16 Dec 13:26

.

That's a sound deduction Dr. Watson. I'm Melisa Holmes, pleased to meet you! : )

MH 16 Dec 13:28

.

Mummy!

SH 16 Dec 13:29

.

Mummy!

MH 16 Dec 13:29

.

Mummy?!

John Watson 16 Dec 13:30

.

Get a grip John, I could hear you squeak like a girl from down here.

SH 16 Dec 13:32

.

What, no retort? That's unlike you John.

SH 16 Dec 13:37

.

Oh, come on. Where did you go?

SH 16 Dec 13:43

.

This is all your fault Mycroft, you scared my friend away!

SH 16 Dec 13:48

.

Awww, that's so sweet!

Mrs. H 16 Dec 13: 50

.

Come on John, it looks like you're about to meet the parents! ;)

Molly H 16 Dec 13: 52

.

I didn't know you followed this blog Mummy!

M Holmes 16 Dec 13:53

.

I didn't know you even used the internet Mummy!

SH 16 Dec 13:54

.

It's less boring than reading the papers. :-)

MH 16 Dec 13:56

.

Thank you for sorting our initials problems Mrs. Holmes.

John Watson 16 Dec 14:01

.

No problem! Why don't you use JW, wouldn't it be easier?

MH 16 Dec 14:03

.

I'm signed in as 'John Watson', so what comes at the end of my messages is automatic.

John Watson 16 Dec 14:05

.

You can sign in?!

Molly H 16 Dec 14:07

.

I didn't expect this blog to have this option.

M Holmes 16 Dec 14:08

.

I'm going to make a user name right now!

Mrs. H 16 Dec 14:10

.

Never assume Mycroft!

SH 16 Dec 14:10

.

Why don't you make a user name too Sherlock?

Mrs. Hudson 16 Dec 14:12

.

Boring!

Sherlock Holmes 16 Dec 14:13

* * *

><p><strong>A round of applauds for all the internet savvy moms out there! :D <strong>


End file.
